Beau
Beau, the Blind Archer is a Warrior that belongs to the Order faction. Players can unlock Beau by by summoning him at the Tavern, collecting his Soul Stones from the June monthly sign-in reward, or participating in the New Year Fair event. Strategy Beau's high Attack Power and low durability make him a dangerous DPS hero. His high Movement Speed, Trick Shot, and Backstep allow him to keep his distance--and his head. In addition, Sightless Aim offers powerful burst damage; it also causes Bleed, which deals damage per second and reduces healing and Health Regeneration by 50%. Lore Love is Blind Beau heard the breeze whisper through the leaves of the forest. From his left wafted the fragrance of flowers in full bloom, and the sun kissed his right cheek. In the distance, he could hear small critters chitter away amongst themselves. But he could not see any of it. He lay down on the soft grass of the meadow and kicked up his feet. Chewing gently on a piece of grass, he enjoyed the warmth of the afternoon sun. He long came to terms with the loss of his sight, but it would always pain him to recall the memories of his beloved. From the very first moment he saw Selene smile, Beau discovered beauty in this world, and he vowed to protect such a precious thing with his life. And so, when their company was surrounded, he did not hesitate to launch himself into the fray, confronting the Spider Queen at the height of battle. The last thing Beau would see was the terrible visage of the Spider Queen in her death throes. "If only I could have seen her one last time..." he sighed. The Spider Queen failed to take his life, but she had taken away all that would make it worth living. Blind and helpless, Selene sent Beau home. He chose to wander the wilds instead. With the forces of the Dark Army cutting a swath through Etryna, he figured the last thing anybody needed was to take care of an invalid such as himself. Besides, he had no home to return to. He wondered why he couldn't just tell her this. After all, Beau was not the only person whose people were crushed under the heel of the Dark Army. He rememberd blood, flames, and terror in the night. By morning, all that was left was a lone boy. Suddenly, the air was filled with the sound of flapping wings, followed by silvery laughter. "I do wonder, how long does it take for you to wash your hands?" Rasha said. Beau wondered how she always managed to find him. "Get up, we've got practice." Beau reluctantly pulled himself to his feet. Beau found that although he had lost his sight, over time, his other senses had become incredibly keen. He could sketch out in his mind incredibly vivid approximations of his surroundings. And so began his training. In rain or shine, he would hone his unique craft under the wilting screeches of the harpy Rasha. On some days, he would have to tamp down the urge to use her as the target. Of course, he would not shoot down his most trusted friend. She had found him as a boy in the mountains near his home on the edge of death and saved him. For many years, they had only one another to rely upon, and he grew strong under her tutelage. However, one day, Beau's wanderlust won out, and he left the mountain to see the world. After paying the price of his eyes and leaving the company of his friends, he fully expected to die at the claws of some beast or from a terrible fall. But once again, Rasha had found him. When asked how she came to know where to find him, she would laugh and chalk it up to intuition. "Pull!" Beau listened carefully and loosed. The twang of the bowstring was followed by the soft thud of his arrow burying itself in an apple fifty yards away. "Hang on, Selene, I'm coming." Attributes Skills Faction Awakening Synergy Splash Videos Category:Hero Category:Order Category:Warrior